Who Are You?
by Tori101
Summary: A rouge ship composed of Natural and Coordinator soldiers fights against both sides of the war with four young teenagers. But these pilots aren’t normal, they’re the Extended. But one among them seems to be familiar to Shinn. But who is she really?
1. Familiar

**Who Are You?**

A rouge ship composed of Natural and Coordinator soldiers fights against both sides of the war with four young teenagers. But these pilots aren't normal, they're the Extended. But one among them seems to be familiar to Shinn. But who is she really?

**_Disclaimer_:** From all the stories I've written, especially in this category, do you really think I own Gundam seed? WELL I DON'T!

**Chapter 1 Familiar**

She looked around the hangar with a lonely glance. The mobile suits gleamed from the infra red lights they used throughout the ship. The suits of destruction and sorrow. She shook her head lightly and turned back into the hallway. She had more important things to think about.

The rocking of the ship caused her to stumble in the hallway and she fell against the wall. The ship was traveling over the Pacific Ocean in Rouge territory as to not draw attention from the Alliance or ZAFT forces. She shuddered a bit from a sudden chill she felt rush up her spine, and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Ketsueki, are you all right?" Turning around, the girl's blood red eyes fell into a soft gaze. "Touketsu…yes, I'm fine," her quiet voice whispered. The boy smiled at her, his ice blue eyes scanning her face. His fingers lightly brushed across her cheek and he stepped closer to her. "If something's bothering you, you can tell me…" his voice drifted into her ear as his hands stroked her hair in a loving way.

Pushing away from him, Ketsueki smiled up at him. "I know, and I'm fine." The boy frowned worriedly at her, but let her continue down the hallway. "Ever since that last battle, she's been acting strange." Touketsu turned around to see another boy. "Tsuta, what do you mean?" He asked, his eyes filled with curiosity. Tsuta walked over to him casually, taking his sweet time. "Well, didn't you notice? You are her boyfriend after all," Touketsu growled. "Shut up, we're just friends!" Tsuta rolled his jade eyes. "Whatever, but when _they_ gave us those injections, she seemed to be dazed." Touketsu looked down, Tsuta had a point. Ketsueki was usually so reluctant for the injections, even if they were the things that kept her alive. When they'd been given to them after the battle with the Minerva, she hadn't said a word. "She seemed different, as if she'd had a blast from the past or something."

Touketsu nodded his head in agreement. "After that ZAFT suit, the Impulse I think it was called. When the pilot opened that international communications link, Ketsueki started acting all strange." Tsuta sighed and slumped against the wall. He growled and made a pained face as his right hand gripped his upper left arm tightly. "Tsuta, are you okay?" Touketsu asked quickly. The boy groaned in pain and mumbled, "Yea, just the after effects, of the injections." Touketsu ran a hand through his short and wavy sky blue hair. But as he took in a breath, he coughed loudly and gripped his throat. "Damn it!" he croaked out.

Tsuta gave a cold hearted laugh. "Really sucks doesn't it? We all react to the meds differently. Sora feels like her stomach is exploding, your throat practically closes off your air, I feel pain in my arms, and Ketsueki has those damn seizures and hacks up blood." Touketsu took a hoarse breath and tried to stand. He felt excruciating pain all over his body, mainly his throat like Tsuta had described. His ice blue eyes winced and he gave a cry in pain at nearly the same time as Tsuta.

Just as fast as the spasms of pain began, they seemed to fade away. The two boys in the hallway were panting and both leaning against the wall. Their faces showed relief after the pain, and their fists were clenched. Tsuta opened his jade eyes and glanced at Touketsu, a small hint of…_jealousy_...in his eyes. He stood uncertainly and glanced up at the red bulbs that gave the infra red light throughout the ship and he pulled his light green bangs out from behind his ears, allowing the hair to fall over his eyes. "You better go find your girlfriend. Who knows where she fell this time?" he asked coldly before turning and going down the hallway. Touketsu looked after him and glared weakly. He always felt weak after the spasms, but he was worried about Ketsueki as well.

Panting and shivering, Ketsueki kneeled in front of the large observation window. She winced as a vile fluid began to churn in her stomach. She began to cough and soon enough, she felt a thick substance spill from her lips and hit the floor beneath her. Its colour was a deep red, like her eyes. She felt it dripping from her chin and she slowly raised a hand to wipe it off. Groaning as she stood, she clutched her stomach and shuddered. Why was she so cold? Ketsueki turned towards the hallway she was heading towards, but as she reached it, she stumbled to fall on her knees. Her body heaved up more blood and it spattered from her lips. "Damn…it…" she gasped as pain raked her body. She fell to her side and gave a shocked cry in pain as a jolt of something blazing hot wrapped around her heart.

Hearing footsteps in the hallway coming her way, she closed her eyes in embarrassment, hoping it wasn't her Captain. "Oh my God, Ketsueki! I knew you'd be like this," the soft, energetic voice of a girl sounded. The new girl knelt down and helped Ketsueki into a sitting position. The girl felt cool fingers brush the mahogany hair away from her face, and Ketsueki looked up to see the face of Sora. "Sora?" she asked a bit confusedly. Things were starting to spin in her line of vision and she had trouble focusing. Sora smiled and helped her comrade stand. "Ketsueki, why didn't you just hurry to the rooms like I did? You could have had Marty help you." Ketsueki didn't say anything as the girl beside her began to ramble.

Looking at Sora's face, Ketsueki saw the other girl's brown eyes seemed to be lighter than usual. Sora's short and frizzy red hair seemed to be glossier than usual as well. "Sora, you're giving me a headache," Ketsueki stated softly. Sora seemed to shut up and smile in embarrassment, "Sorry, but everyone around here is so quiet! It's not good for someone as talkative as me!" Ketsueki laughed. Sora was right; she was much too talkative for the other soldiers aboard the ship.

The two girls stopped in front of a locked metal door. Sora pulled a key card out of her sleeve and swiped it through a slit in a keypad before typing in a few digits and the door opened. Stepping inside, Sora closed the door and Ketsueki walked past three beds before stopping at the last one and falling down onto the mattress. Burying her face in the pillow, Ketsueki didn't hear Sora's jabbing. It was quiet, for a moment. "Hey! I asked you something!"

Sora stomped over to her friend and forcefully turned her over on her back. "Ketsueki, do you want to take a shower or something? While the boys aren't here?" Ketsueki sighed, "Whatever will shut you up." The red head brightened and hurried over to one of two dressers that were attached to the ship and pulled out her bathing things. Ketsueki followed suit and the two walked towards the bathroom. Sora had once again started jabbering, so the mahogany haired maiden sighed quietly.

Closing the door behind them, Sora stepped forward and began to take off her uniform jacket. The jacket was worn by everyone on the ship, and was a solid black color with a red stripe running up each side. The collar was also red, along with the cuffs. Sora stripped her jacket and black skirt, along with the white stockings, revealing her light pink t-shirt and green underwear. As she was taking off her shirt, Sora glanced over at Ketsueki who had taken off her jacket and had begun to slip off her skirt. The red eyed girl wore a simple black t-shirt underneath her jacket, and she removed that as well. Sora gasped quietly when she saw her friend's bare arms and legs. "Sora? Are you-" Ketsueki silenced herself when she saw Sora staring at her skin. She looked away ashamed.

Sora finally found her voice and tried to apologize. "Ketsueki, I'm sorry for staring," The girl looked at Sora through sad eyes. "It's all right Sora. I'm used to it, and I'm surprised I didn't wait for you to start your shower before mine, it's my fault." Sora had a scared look on her face. "Where did those scars come from?" she asked quietly. Ketsueki sighed, "I'd rather not talk about it…" Sora frowned. "Please tell me! I want to know!" Ketsueki looked at her friend darkly. "You won't once you know…" Sora shook her head. "I don't care, just tell me!" Sighing, Ketsueki stared at her right hand, clenching and unclenching her fist.

Trying to find a place to begin, she decided with her arm. "Sora, what do you see?" Sora looked down at where the girl was indicating to her arm. "Your arm?" she began, a bit confused. Ketsueki laughed coldly. "Don't I wish." Sora gave her a startled glance. Ketsueki grabbed her arm and seemed to be pulling her skin over her wrist, but then a panel opened, revealing a system of wires under her skin. "My right arm is bionic. And large areas of my skin are artificial grafts. You can see the scars running all over my body? They show the exact border line between my skin and the grafts. Disgusting isn't it? Some of my bone is artificial as well." Sora stared at Ketsueki in horror and sadness. "What happened? To do all that?" Ketsueki grimaced. "I have no idea, it happened when I was twelve. That's all I know, I lost my memories as well." Sora looked down in shame. She'd heard more than she wanted to know, and she'd made her friend experience the pain all over again.

After a few moments of silence, Sora finally replied, "I'm sorry." Ketsueki tried to smile, but she couldn't. "It's all right, just forget about it. It's not like it hurts or anything. Let's just take our showers, okay?" Sora nodded and finished undressing with Ketsueki before they turned on separate showers and stepped inside them.

When the two girls walked out of the bathroom with wet hair and their uniforms back on, they found Touketsu waiting for them. "Evening ladies," he said in a formal voice with a small bow. Sora tried to smile at the mocking behavior of the boy, but Ketsueki couldn't bring herself to smile or laugh. Touketsu noticed her odd behavior, but decided it'd be better to talk to her in private. "Can I escort you two lovely ladies to the canteen?" he asked in politeness. Sora held out her hand and giggled, forgetting all about her talk with Ketsueki. "Why thank you for your kindness sir." Touketsu took her arm and started towards the door. He turned when he saw Ketsueki wasn't following. "Ketsueki, aren't you coming?" She shook her head. "No, I'm not very hungry. You guys go without me." Touketsu nodded with a concerned frown before heading out the door with Sora.

When they left, Ketsueki walked towards her bed and fell onto the sheets. She had a blank mind for a moment, but then she sat up and reached towards a small nightstand and grabbed two pink ribbons. Sitting up straight, she separated her hair into three different parts. Two sections of her hair were laying over her shoulders and the rest of it fell down her back. She softly and delicately twisted her hair over her right shoulder and tied the ribbon around the bottom tightly in a small bow. She repeated the process with the hair over her left shoulder, but afterward stared off into space.

The darkness in the room seemed to frighten her, but at the same time calm her. "Why did that pilot's voice seem so familiar?" she asked herself out loud. If she was alone, she might as well talk to herself aloud. "When I heard his voice, it was like something clicked in my head. Something that told me the pilot was, an ally, a friend even." she continued, as if speaking to a therapist. "But why did I feel so much longing? It was as if I wanted to see the pilot," Closing her eyes, she began to drift to sleep. But just before she slipped off into her dreams, she recalled the name of the pilot when his comrade had shouted to him. '_Shinn_…' she whispered to herself.

_"Kurenai! Taking off!" Ketsueki shouted through the comm. link as her mobile suit took off. "Cloud! Launching! Sora followed quickly behind Ketsueki. "Zetsumei, launching!" Tsuta's large mobile suit followed after the girls. Touketsu was last, and he shouted, "Glacier, now taking off!" _

_The mobile suits used their thrusters to stay airborne as they awaited commands from their captain. Before any orders had been given, a beam shot towards them and grazed the Cloud's right shoulder blade. "Enemy fire?" Sora asked quickly, awaiting the recognition of the others. The Glacier raised its beam rifle and prepared to fire. The Zetsumei hurried forward as another, enemy, mobile suit hurried towards them. "Die you ZAFT bastards!" Tsuta's voice cried over the comm. link. His beam rifle fired three shots, one hitting below the left arm's elbow, one narrowly missing the cockpit in the torso, and one missing the head of the suit just barely. _

_Touketsu and the Glacier hurried after the Zetsumei as the Cloud flew back to and landed on the deck of the ship. "Ketsueki, you go after the boys, I'll protect the ship!" Sora's voice blared through the comm. link. Ketsueki replied an affirmative back and the Kurenai rushed towards the Glacier and Zetsumei. It was just in time too, for soon enough the ZAFT warship Minerva began speeding towards them. Tsuta chuckled to himself when more suits came their way. "I guess we'll have some fun? Too bad Sora's going to miss it…" Ketsueki rolled her eyes at her comrade's words. As if to stress her point, their captain's voice came over the comm. link directed towards the green haired pilot. "Tsuta, don't count your chickens before they hatch! Now do what you do best and destroy those suits!" Tsuta grumbled, "What the hell is the guy talking about?" he cried in frustration as his Gundam lifted its shield to deflect a beam rifle shot. Touketsu's voice replied, "It means you shouldn't get cocky you idiot." Tsuta cursed the blue haired boy and fired back at the ZAFT suit. _

_As the battle waged on, Tsuta and Touketsu had destroyed many a mobile suit, and Ketsueki had also taken out a few. Sora only had had to provide back up or warning shots so far. Ketsueki was about to destroy a Gunner ZAKU Warrior, when a new suit sped up to her and kicked her Kurenai's torso. She cried out in surprise that a suit had gotten so close without her detection system notifying her. She then demanded through the comm. link, "What is that suit!" the CIC sent the suit's data to her and she scanned over it quickly. "The ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam huh? This should be easy," she told herself quietly as she rushed towards the suit. But before she could meet it, the Impulse sent a volley of missiles towards her and shot a beam rifle at her. She had to use her shield to deflect the blow, but a few missiles snuck past it and hit her Gundam's appendages. _

_"The pilot is aggressive. Their offense isn't well thought out but powerful. I'll have to sneak in close and then fire. Best possibility is to get to its back and fire through the torso." she coached herself calmly as she began to type into a few keyboards. "Hey Ketsueki, that Impulse giving you any trouble?" Touketsu's concerned voice asked through the comm. link. "Actually, the Impulse is a learning experience." she replied. "But Touketsu, I need a distraction…" She looked at the corner of her screen and saw Touketsu's visual salute to her. "No problem!" _

_The Glacier suddenly changed course and headed straight for the Impulse. The Kurenai began to creep towards the Impulse from behind, and Ketsueki activated her beam sword. Impulse prepared to fire at the Glacier, and the Kurenai lifted the beam sword. _

_But before Ketsueki could destroy the Impulse, a ZAKU Phantom sped towards her and blasted at her. The Kurenai evaded the attack, but the Impulse caught onto the plan and flew towards the ZAKU Phantom and Gunner ZAKU Warrior. The glacier flew next to the Kurenai and activated two beam javelins. The Kurenai drew two beam sabers after putting away the beam sword, and the five suits prepared to attack, when an international comm. link was opened. _

_The pilots didn't realize this till the pilot of the ZAKU Phantom spoke to the pilot of the Impulse. "Shinn, you take the white and blue suit!" a boy's voice ordered, referring to the Glacier. Ketsueki froze and felt her heart in her throat. She tried to contact Touketsu, but she couldn't speak except for a few struggled words. "Ketsueki, are you all right?" Touketsu's voice asked. The girl shuddered and finally got control again and gripped the controls in her gloved hands tightly. "Yea, let's kill them!" _

_The three ZAFT pilots readied for the attack, but Shinn felt cold. 'Her voice, sounds so familiar…' His thoughts were interrupted by the annoying sound of a girl's voice. "Shinn, look out!" Shinn winced from Lunamaria's shriek and looked at his visual to see the Kurenai speeding towards him. He urged the Impulse to take the attack and use the Kurenai's strength against itself. _

_The blood red suit fell for the trap and soon the Impulse had it pinned. "Damn it!" Ketsueki cried in frustration. Shinn heard the pilot's voice and knew the girl with the familiar voice piloted the Kurenai. "Tsuta, I need back up!" Ketsueki shouted, hoping Tsuta wasn't too occupied with blowing up the other suits. Luckily the Zetsumei dropped what it was doing, and rushed to her rescue. "Ketsueki, you really have to stop getting in tight situations," Tsuta's voice shouted mockingly as the suit of death kicked the Impulse and freed the Kurenai. "Shut up! There's an international comm. link opened! They can hear every word!" Touketsu shouted angrily at the two. "Sorry," they both replied before Ketsueki screamed in pain. _

_For some reason, Shinn felt a small wave of pain sweep over him from the female pilot's scream. "Ketsueki!" Tsuta shouted, oblivious to the comm. link. "Tsuta, bring her back to the ship! Captain's orders," Sora's voice ordered. The Zetsumei grabbed a hold of the Kurenai and sped towards their ship: the Rouge. But the Gunner ZAKU Warrior didn't seem to want them to get away. "You get back here!" Lunamaria shouted vengefully and hurried after the fleeing suits. "NO!" The Glacier's pilot shouted and tried to go after the Warrior when the Phantom and Impulse got in his way. "Damn it all!" Touketsu shouted and tried to deflect the shots from the two suits. _

_Ketsueki screamed again and clutched at her heart through her skin tight space suit. "Damn it!" she cried again. Tsuta's voice tried to calm her, "Ketsueki, don't worry. We're almost to the Rouge-" he was cut off when a beam shot past him, barely missing him. "You aren't getting away!" Lunamaria shouted, rage in her voice. "What the hell is your problem?" Tsuta growled, the Rouge getting closer by the minute. _

_"You rouge soldiers, that's what!" she shouted in response and shot at them with her beam rifle again. "Shut up will ya? That ain't original!" Tsuta cried at her. He smirked when he saw the Cloud had a beam cannon fixed on the Warrior tailing them. "Just stay still and die!" Luna shouted angrily as she yet again missed the Zetsumei. "Love to stay and chat babe, but you've run out of time." Tsuta's voice told her spitefully. The ZAKU seemed to stop in confusion, and then Sora shot the cannon. "Ah!" the Zaku pilot screamed and raised the arms in front of the cockpit to protect it from the blast. "Luna!" The two boy ZAFT pilots shouted when they heard her scream. _

_Tsuta smirked and closed the gap between the Rouge and Zetsumei before flying in through the open hangar passage. Sora continued to shoot shots towards the Glacier's opponents till the white and blue suit came back to the ship. "C'mon, ZAFT forces are retreating." Touketsu told Sora as the Glacier entered the ship through the hangar entrance. The Cloud followed behind and the entrance closed behind them. _

_The ZAFT suits Impulse and the ZAKU Phantom searched frantically in the sea for remnants of the Gunner ZAKU Warrior. Shinn was about to give up, when he spotted a half destroyed cockpit floating in the water. He reached his Gundam's hand down to grab and retrieve it. "Lunamaria, are you there?" he asked quickly. "Shinn! I was so scared you and Rey would have left me! But I knew you'd find me!" her annoying voice said over the comm. link. Shinn sighed in annoyance. "Your Gundam is destroyed, you'll have to pilot another one. Too bad you had a custom paint job on the ZAKU…" Shinn stated rather smugly. "Yea, but I'll just get my revenge on that red suit. The Kurenai," she mumbled as the Impulse and ZAKU Phantom boarded the Minerva. _

Opening his eyes, Shinn sat up in his bed from the dream. It wasn't a dream really, but more of a reflection of the battle. He looked in his hand to see the pink cell phone tightly clutched in his grip. "Mayu," he mumbled with tears in his eyes as he pressed the voicemail button and heard his sister's voice. "Hi, you've reached Mayu Asuka! Leave a message at the beep!" Shinn closed his eyes wearily as he listened to the few messages she still had. His mother, father, her friends. "They're gone, and I'm still alive…" he murmured in loneliness.

Then he angered, "The Freedom's pilot caused this, I swear I'll kill him!" he swore. But then looking at the phone, his anger melted away. The background of the phone was a picture Mayu had taken of him when they were playing at a park. He'd been chasing after her, and she'd taken the picture while giggling. She sighed and closed the phone before laying back down and thinking about the Kurenai's pilot. Her voice sounded young, _and so familiar._

Ketsueki stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't get her mind off the battle. She'd opened her eyes only seconds ago after her waves of pain started. She sighed and closed her eyes again, only to see the image of a boy with black hair. She opened her eyes and sat up, expecting to see someone in the room she and the others shared, but no one was there. She frowned and laid back down. That pilot, of the Impulse. Shinn…he seemed so familiar…"Shinn…why are you so familiar?" she asked herself quietly.

**First chapter, and I'm proud of myself! More will be revealed as the story goes on! My stories are like that. Know nothing in the beginning, and then learn more as the story progresses. I want to clear up some things as well. This takes place during Destiny. But I'll have a few…okay, a bunch…of twists and surprises. Anyhoo, the four pilots; Ketsueki, Touketsu, Tsuta, and Sora are all Extendeds. But they're not just Naturals, Tsuta and Sora are Naturals and Touketsu and Ketsueki are Coordinators. Just wanted to say that now in case I forget to bring it up in later chapters.**

**Also, if you people think I'm being mean to Lunamaria, and soon Meyrin, it's because I hate Lunamaria and will continue to make her act OC, and I don't like Meyrin because of the possible relationship she may be establishing with Athrun. Yes, it is just a TV show and I should just sit back and take it…but if you told me that, you'd be telling that to the girl who talks to inanimate objects and names school supplies and likes to make her stuffed animals comfortable on my desk and have them sit with their friends. I get attached! OKAY? I've got OBSESSION PROBLEMS, OKAY? I'VE GOT PROBLEMS WITH REALITY! OKAY? Now that that's clear, I ORDER YOU ALL TO REVIEW!**

**Buh-bye!**

Sam


	2. Memories of September

**Who Are You?**

A rouge ship composed of Natural and Coordinator soldiers fights against both sides of the war with four young teenagers. But these pilots aren't normal, they're the Extended. But one among them seems to be familiar to Shinn. But who is she really?

**_Disclaimer_**: Yea…I'd be dyin if I was lyin, and I've got a whole workload of updates to other stories so I can't die…I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED or Green Day's Wake Me Up When September Ends (What a mouthful)!

And thank you **Blitz12** for reviewing, and liking my story!

**Chapter 2 Memories of September**

Tsuta looked up from his tray of food when Touketsu and Sora walked in. Sora was once again blabbering about nothing of importance, and Touketsu seemed worried, or troubled, he wasn't really sure.

The two pilots grabbed their own trays and walked towards him. Sora sat across from him and Touketsu sat next to him. The green haired boy averted his gaze lazily and asked in a nonchalant voice, "Where's Ketsueki? Isn't she at all hungry? I'm sure she hacked up whatever was in her stomach-" Sora glared at him and threw a biscuit at his head. "Shut up will you? She has more things on her mind than food! I'm surprised she actually can eat, what with all-" the girl blushed crazily in embarrassment as if she'd given away a secret that meant life or death.

Tsuta gave her a sideways glance and smirked. "Oh? And what exactly does the little girl think about?" Sora shook her head furiously, her red hair flying around her face. It was now straight, since she hadn't crimped it after her shower. "Nothing! I was talking about someone else!" Touketsu who was drinking a cup of water spit out some liquid, much to Tsuta's annoyance, and started laughing. "Fat chance! You just sound more guilty and suspicious the more you try to cover up a mistake," he explained with a grin on his face.

Sora decided to ignore the boys and busied herself with her food. After a few minutes of small conversation, Tsuta stood with an empty tray. "I'm turning in for the night, our little escapade tired me out more than I thought," the boy said, his jade eyes glinting in curiousness. Touketsu looked up at him with a bit of suspicion, but the boy had already dropped his tray on the used-tray shelves and had walked out of the canteen.

As Tsuta walked towards his and the other pilots' room, he stopped walking after hearing footsteps echo his own. The footsteps that sounded with his had stopped their echo, and the boy turned to glare into a hazel gaze. "Weed…" the man with the hazel eyes spat, a look of loathing in his eyes. Tsuta growled, but smirked when he noticed the bruise coming along quite nicely under the man's eye. "I see I hit you hard this time," the boy said, amused. The hazel eyed man adjusted his thin rimmed glasses and ran a hand through his unruly sandy hair. "You know Tsuta, you really shouldn't mess with me. I just might put something in the next syringe I give you." Tsuta growled. "I'd like to see you try, and then I'd love to hear the captain bitch you out for endangering one of his prized pilots." The sandy haired man narrowed his eyes. "You keep thinking that, but what about Ketsueki? I could always, well…give her the wrong injection. Suppose I just happened to give her _Seraol_?" Tsuta's eyes widened, a grim look of horror on his face.

The man smirked, "Thought so, it'd be a shame if her body came in contact with that stuff. And with her being a coordinator as well…" Tsuta stood straight, in his eyes a deadly look. The same look you'd find in a wolf if one of their cubs were threatened. "Marty," he began as he walked closer to him. Marty flinched when Tsuta raised his fist. "Thought so," he began, but then used his knee to knee the man in the gut and then karate chopped him across the back. The man coughed with bile spilling from his lips and fell to his knees. "Don't mess with me, or you might wake up tomorrow with a knife in your liver."

Turning, Tsuta resumed walking, but he didn't notice the man smirk as he wiped the bile from his chin. "He thinks he's held so high, I'd like to see his face when the new suit gets here," he murmured before picking up his clipboard and standing.

The door opened to reveal a dark room. Tsuta dropped the uncaring, mature look when his eyes found the sleeping body of Ketsueki. The door closed behind him as he walked in, and he continued towards her bed. Smiling serenely as the boy sat on the edge of the bed, he noticed the girl had taken off her jacket and stockings. He gazed warmly upon her as he gently lifted her into his arms as to not wake her, before he pulled back the thin covers to her bed and laid her down before pulling the covers to her chest.

The boy stroked her forehead softly, brushing her bangs slightly as she stirred. He was about to pull back his hand, when the strangest word he'd ever heard from her was whispered. Ketsueki furrowed her brow in her sleep and mumbled, "Nii-san…" before turning on her side. Tsuta looked at her with new curiosity. He wasn't aware that she'd had a brother. He shook away the thought and stood and walked towards his own bed. Slipping his black and red jacket off, he pulled his dark green t-shirt off as well, leaving his chest bare. He sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled his shoes off before pulling back his own sheets and lying down.

The steady, soft breathes of the girl in the bed a few feet away from his own seemed to calm him. He didn't understand how the girl seemed to make his cold exterior melt away whenever they were alone like this. He didn't know what feeling he felt when around her, but whatever it was, he liked it. Soon enough, he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless slumber.

_Summer has come and past.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends._

Looking around, Ketsueki found herself in a park. She noticed the trees bore red, gold, and orange leaves. The air was brisk, but it felt nice against her hot skin. Looking down, Ketsueki saw she was wearing different clothes. A white short sleeved shirt, with a yellow coat over it. The coat was open and her shirt's white collar was flipped over it and a pink ribbon tied around it. She also wore a red skirt with a black belt around her waist. Her shoes were comfortable and were colored a light brown.

But what surprised her most was that she cold feel, actually _feel_, the cold wind on her right hand. Looking down, she rolled up her right sleeve of her yellow jacket, and saw no imperfections on her arm. Scar free. She began to poke it and pull at the skin, but nothing happened except the momentary sting of her pinches.

_Like my fathers come to pass,  
Seven years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up when September ends._

She was pulled out of her amazement when someone, a boy, called her; or at least she guessed so. Turning around, she saw a boy with black hair running towards her. His eyes were shaded by his hair, so she couldn't see them. He was wearing a grey sweat jacket and black pants and running shoes. What surprised her was when he came up close to her and tagged her right arm. She could feel the slight tap. "You're it Nee-san!" he shouted happily before racing off. Ketsueki didn't know why, but she smiled and ran after him. "Get back here Nii-san!" she called. Her voice seemed different to her, like she was younger.

_Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are.  
As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost.  
Wake me up when September ends._

Running after him, Ketsueki seemed to forget everything she'd known for the past two years. The battles, the blood, the screams, the pain, the loneliness…all erased from her memory. As if they'd never been there at all. All she knew now was that she was running after her apparent brother.

_Summer has come and past.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends._

She was catching up now, her hand reached out, and she grabbed his shoulder. "You're it!" she cried and ran from him teasingly. The boy turned with a smile on his face and ran after her. "Oh no you don't!" he replied. Ketsueki ran towards a tree and ran around its trunk. The boy did the same, but whenever he moved, she moved as well. She dodged his attempts at grabbing her arms twice before letting him get close, and then jumping from him and running in another direction.

_Ring out the bells again.  
Like we did when spring began.  
Wake me up when September ends._

Ketsueki looked behind her as she ran and saw the boy gaining on her and grinned. She let him get close, but didn't see the tree root in front of her and tripped. She got up and dusted herself off with the help of the boy, and she smiled when he asked, "You're it?" Laughing, she tapped his shoulder and ran towards a hill. "Nope!" He shook his head grinning and ran after her.

_Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are.  
_

Stopping on the top of the hill, Ketsueki dropped down in a sitting position and lay down on her back. The boy caught up easily, and did as she'd done. The two stared up at the clouds, coming up with obnoxious, childish shapes the clouds were taking.

_my memory rests,  
But never forgets what I lost.  
Wake me up when September ends._

The boy smiled as she said one cloud looked like a mouse. "Actually, I think it looks like a lion." The two laughed and Ketsueki's right hand found his. They grasped each other's hands in a lovingly grip, and she smiled softly. "You're the best big brother I could have ever wanted," her voice said softly. The boy turned to her, and she could have seen his eyes if he hadn't closed them. "I'm your only brother, so get used to it!" The two laughed quietly.

_Summer has come and past.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends._

Looking over to him, Ketsueki couldn't help but feel something was missing. As if, there was a barrier between her and this boy. Sitting up, she looked down at him and saw he was staring at her curiously. "Is something wrong?" he asked, wondering why she seemed out of it. She smiled, "No, everything's great." she told him, only half lying.

_Like my fathers come to pass.  
Twenty years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up when September ends._

Smiling, the boy sat up and helped her to a sitting position. "Nee-san," he asked after a moment of comfortable silence. Looking over to him, Ketsueki smiled. "What?" He smiled after shaking his head, "Nothing, never mind."

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Wake me up when September ends._

Ketsueki rolled onto her side and opened her eyes wearily. Sitting up, she felt tired and groggy. The bed sheet fell from her shoulders and to her waist. Looking down, she smiled. Casting a quick, almost secret glance towards Tsuta's bed, she sighed softly and lay back down. _'That dream was so weird, as if it's happened before…_' the girl thought silently. '_And that boy, it's as if I've heard him from somewhere…_' she continued sleepily before once again surrendering to the weary, restful temptation of sleep.

Shinn awoke from his sleep, lifting his head from the thin pillow and pulling the small pink cell phone off his cheek. He yawned and swung his feet over the side of the bed before standing and looking over to his sleeping friend Rey. Shaking his head, he walked out of the room quietly and into the hallway where dim lights had been switched on.

He'd had another dream, another dream of Mayu. She seemed to be on his mind a lot lately, but he didn't really know why. Sighing, he found himself standing in the open doorway of the observation deck. But instead of walking in there, he remained in the shadows of the doorway to spy on the other soldier that occupied the room.

Shinn could see Athrun leaning against the long windows, staring out into the water that flew beneath them, or vise versa. The bluenette seemed to be in deep thought, but Shinn really didn't care. He turned on his heel and began to walk back towards his room. Only, one thing that may have given him a good night's sleep had it been avoided plagued him: In his dream, Mayu had seemed distant, as if she was another person. As if she wasn't even fully aware of who he was.

**Gosh, if it wasn't for **Blitz12**, I'd have given up on this story! Thanks **Blitz12** for reviewing, and may karma haunt the 82 other people who read my story without reviewing! **

**P.S. I don't really want karma to haunt you, you might end up breaking your fingers and then I'd really never get any reviews…hehe…HI!**

Sam


End file.
